Romance between me and my rival
by Aomine Aoi
Summary: Biarpun Akira sudah memiliki Mami, tapi ia masih belum bisa menghapus bayang-bayang Yukina dari dalam dirinya. Malah ada orang lain yang menarik hatinya! Sementara Shigure yang sudah memiliki Yukina, merasakan suatu perasaan aneh ketika bersama Akira? Warn: SHOUNEN-AI. Chap.1 mungkin belum terlalu kerasa? Chap. 2 updated
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

**Ema Toyama**

Rated :

**T+**

Genre :

**School-Life, Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

Main chara :

**Kitami Shigure, Shimotsuki Akira, Himuro Yukina, Mizuno Mami**

**Warning** :

**SHOUNEN-AI, OOC **(buat jaga-jaga :P)**, Judul mainstream, ga terlalu cocok sama ceritanya, ya? Mungkin bakalan banyak adegan yang rada menjurus-menjurus, ehehe.**

_Watashi ni XX shinasai fanfict_

_Sasaki Yuki present :_

_Romance __Between __Me __and __My Rival_

_Shigure no sekai*_

_Siap-siap untuk misi hari ini, Shigure!_

Oh, _Kuso... _Sudah berapa kali kalimat Yukina itu terngiang-ngiang dalam benakku? Mengingatnya membuatku penasaran tapi juga agak enggan mengingatnya. Masalahnya dia mengatakannya dengan senyum yang menurutku agak 'menantang' dan gerak-geriknya aneh. Ya memang sih, hubungan kami sudah cukup jauh, sih. Yukina sudah bisa takluk kepadaku dan Aku juga sudah takluk dalam permainan-permainannya. Kali ini apa lagi yang akan kami 'mainkan'?

BRUK

Saking seriusnya aku memikirkan hal itu, tau-tau aku malah menabrak orang, "Ah, _sumi... masen... " _Aku langsung meminta maaf tapi... ternyata yang kutabrak itu adalah rival cintaku, Shimotsuki Akira.

Tahu tidak, mengucapkan namanya saja sudah membuat lidahku gatal.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa agak kasihan dengan pemuda yang terjatuh di depanku ini. Ia tampak tidak berdaya. Rasanya aku ingin membantunya berdiri lalu mengusap rambutnya dan...

Kata-katanya menghancurkan fantasiku yang ngawur, "Rupanya kau..." Dan Dia mengatakannya seperti ingin muntah. Aku melihatnya seperti sedang dalam pertandingan tinju. Sangat ingin memukul wajahnya. Tapi, sesaat kulihat raut wajahnya tidak seperti biasanya. Dia biasa memberikan _deathglare_-nya kepadaku tapi..

Aku bersumpah, aku melihat wajahnya memerah saat kutatap!

.

.

.

_Akira no sekai*_

Tuhan... Ada apa dengan diriku...

Serius aku merasa sangat kesal, kesal, kesaaaal... Mami hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Apalagi wajah manis gadisku itu bisa membuatku marahku reda seketika. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Kenapa dia bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari Yukina-_chan_? Oke, dia memang gadisku, pacarku, tapi.. ayolah aku menerimanya bukan karena suka...

Yukina-_chan _berkali-kali menyuruhku untuk belajar menyukai Mami, tapi yang ada di kepalaku Cuma Yukina. Yukina. Dan Yukina.

Tapi hari ini beda.

Bukan, bukan. Kalian pikir pasti Mami yang mulai mengisi pikiranku. Sekali lagi bukan, kukatakan. Ini semua gara-gara Mami.

Pertama, sebelum masuk sekolah, Mami mengajakku berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Ini sudah biasa, dan kami pun mengobrol (ralat, Mami ngomong sendirian karena aku malas menanggapinya) sepanjang jalan. Aneh, kali ini aku menangkap isi pembicaraannya. Dia bilang dia mulai jadi _otaku. Fujoshi _pula. Errr... Aku agak bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Dia pun dengan semangat menceritakan isi _fanfic _yang dia baca semalaman penuh.

_Jadi, ada dua cowok yang kereen banget. Namanya Shizuo sama Izaya. Mereka tuh musuhan, banget. Nggak pernah bisa akur. Eh tapi akhirnya hubungan mereka tuh malah jadi deket gara-gara hal itu dan Shizuo akhirnya nyerah deh! Dia mengakui kalo dia suka sama Izaya dan ternyata Izaya juga suka~! _(Di bagian ini dia menceritakannya sambil sesekali bersenandung senang) _Akhirnya mereka jadian dan tau nggak, si Shizuo itu lucu bangeet.. Dia pemalu dan udah jelas dong kalo dia 'uke'-nya Izaya! Izaya kan 'seme' sadistic gitu. Terus terus terus..._

Tuhan.. Kenapa aku jadi membayangkan kalau Shizuo itu aku dan Izaya itu adalah.. SHIGURE?!

Detik itu juga aku lari menuju sekolah dengan kecepatan penuh. Pakai NOS malah.

Berusaha menghilangkan khayalan aneh yang tiba-tiba datang dalam pikiranku. Berusaha menghapus khayalan tentang Shigure yang tengah tersenyum mesum dan melepas dasinya, membuka kancing seragamnya, di hadapanku.

Mati kamu, Shiguree!

.

.

.

Istirahat siang hari ini, Mami mengajakku makan siang bareng sebagai pacarnya. Ini aku bisa bersabar. Aku masih memikirkan Yukina. Tapi, begitu aku mencicipi bekal buatannya, yang kupikirkan hanyalah kematianku.

Rasanya benar-benar parah, dan aku mau muntah beneran. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mau menghargai perasaan Mami, tapi yang jelas aku pun izin ke kamar mandi sebentar kepadanya. Mau muntah (tentu saja di bagian ini aku tidak bilang padanya). Dia melepasku dengan senyum sambil berkata dia akan menambahkan jatah bekalku dari bekalnya yang tampaknya tak habis. Sepertinya dia sadar kalau masakannya itu parah.

Sambil menahan muntah, aku berjalan terhuyung-huyung di koridor dengan lemas. Tak mempedulikan keadaan di sekitarku, yang penting aku sampai di kamar mandi!

BRUK

Uhuk! Siapa sih yang nabrak, aku kan jadi makin mau muntah..

"Rupanya kau..." Shigure. Yang menabrakku. Itu Shigure, dengan tatapan permusuhannya yang seperti biasanya.

TERUS KENAPA, AKIRA?! Yang tadi pagi nggak usah diingat-ingat!

Oh ayolah, keadaanku sekarang sedang tak mendukung untuk membalas tatapan menyebalkanmu itu dengan _deathglare _andalanku.. Jangan menatapku seperti it...

Dan dia tiba-tiba menatapku seperti dalam bayanganku, seakan ingin menolongku, membelaiku, mendekapku...

Kurasakan pipiku menghangat saat itu juga dan... aku pun muntah di depannya, mengotori seragamnya.

.

.

.

"_Baka!" _omel Shigure yang sedang membasahi seragam musim panasnya dengan air di wastafel toilet pria. Saat ini Cuma ada kami berdua di sini. Aku jadi makin merasa tidak enak, kan.

"_Ho.. Hontou ni gomen nasai, Shigure-kun!* _Aku tidak sengaja, aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan tadi!" Untuk saat ini, memang aku yang salah, aku yang lagi aneh, membayangkan yang tidak-tidak soal Shigure.

Aku bangkit dari pose meminta maafku (jelas bukan bersimpuh ya..) dan mendapati Shigure sedang menghadap ke arahku dengan menggerutu sambil membuka kancing bajunya yang basah satu persatu...

.

.

.

_Shigure no sekai_

Maunya apa sih anak ini?! Muntah di depanku dan membuatku harus mengganti bajuku? Hei kau tahu ini musim panas. Baju hanya satu lapis. Dan satu lapis itu sudah basah setelah kucuci, baunya belum mau hilang, pula!

Terpaksa aku harus melepasnya.

Aku melepas dasiku, lalu kancing bajuku satu persatu. Akira menatapku kaget, dan wajahnya memerah lagi! Lebih parah dari pada tadi! Tingkahnya seperti tidak pernah melihat cowok buka baju aja. Hei, dia ini benar-benar cowok, kan?

"_Dou shita no?*"_

"_I.. iie... Sukoshi, Yamete! Yamete kudasai, Shigure-kun!*"_

"_Nande?* _Kamu sudah membuat seragamku kotor, basah pula. Makanya aku mau mencucinya lagi karena baunya belum hilang, tahu! Kenapa kau menghentikanku?"

"Itu... tidak... tidak apa-apa.."

"Apa maumu sih?! Merepotkan.."

"Eeh.. Hari ini aku ada pelajaran olahraga.. Bajunya tidak jadi kupakai kok, jadi.. bagaimana kalau kau memakai baju olahragaku saja? Baiklah, aku ambil ya!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan tersendat-sendat (tidak menusuk dan tajam seperti biasanya dia menyindirku, ini aneh) dia pun langsung lari keluar toilet. Hmm.. Ya sudah kalau dia memang menawarkan bajunya untuk kupakai ya tidak apa-apa. Baguslah, dia bertanggungjawab.

Aku pun melanjutkan melepas bajuku dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang membuka pintu toilet pria dengan kasar. Biapun kasar itu tidak seperti dirinya kurasa, tapi aku yakin itu Akira.

"Akira!"

"Hmmm?"

Hening.

Krik

Krik

Krik

WHAT THE...? Kenapa bisa Yukina yang tiba-tiba nongol di balik pintu?!

"Shigure, tadi kamu bilang apa? Akira? Kamu nungguin Akira di sini? Kalian berdua ngapain, sih?" Tanya Yukina yang mendadak _overprotective_. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum palsuku, seperti dulu. Serius, tiba-tiba aku berpikir aku nggak mau dia berpikir aku lagi bareng sama rivalku itu.

Jangan sampe si Yukina berpikir kalo kami ini punya 'relasi'!

"_Iie.. _Maksudku tadi _Akiru, akiru!* _ Aku Cuma lagi bosan aja, Yukina."

Yukina mendelik curiga ke arah bajuku yang basah di samping wastafel.

"Itu, iya juga. Kenapa kamu nggak pake baju, Shigure? Itu yang basah di sana seragammu?"

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi berkeringat dingin?! "_Etto... Hai.. _Bajuku ketumpahan tadi. Jadi harus aku cuci begini." Aku pun mengambil bajuku yang basah dan memerasnya, "Lalu kau mau apa di toilet pria? Okelah, ini toilet di dekat atap yang paling jarang didatangi orang, tapi ngapain kamu ke sini?"

"Menemuimu," Keren, cewek ini membuat mukaku memerah malu.

"Kok bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Telepati cinta~!" Yukina menjawabnya dengan manja dan membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ada apa nih, Yukina berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta lagi.

"Apaan, sih... Kamu kan _stalker_. Jelas saja tahu di mana aku,"

"Jangan gitu dong... " Yukina menghampiriku, dengan senyumnya yang menggoda imanku, "Kamu keren tanpa pakaian begini,"

"_NANI?!* _Kamu mesum banget...!"

"Bukan! Bukan! Maksudku badan kamu tuh atletis, keren. Ya gitu. Atasnya doang, lagi...!" Dia pun menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku. Uhf, sisi manisnya akhirnya keluar!

"_Arigatou gozaimasu,"_ Aku pun mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Rasanya masih sama, lembut dan.. manis.

BRAK!

Akira, tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu dan melihat kami berciuman. Raut wajahnya...

Seperti seseorang yang sedang patah hati. Seperti ingin menangis.

.

.

.

_Akira no sekai_

Kesal! Kesal tingkat akut!

Aku sudah bersusah payah turun naik tangga untuk membantu Shigure, tapi nyatanya? Dia berciuman dengan santainya di depanku, bersama Yukina!

Sakit, aku merasa tersakiti. Beneran deh.

Cowok yang satu itu memang menyebalkan banget! Harusnya tadi nggak usah minta maaf aja biar dia kesusahan kena muntahku. Jadi aku tidak perlu melihat adegan itu...

Tanpa aku lihat pun pasti kejadian itu bakal tetap berlangsung ya.. Aku benar-benar belum bisa melepaskan Yukina...

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara langkah kaki berlari? Apakah itu Yukina yang merasa bersalah karena membuatku sakit hati? Apakah dia menghampiriku untuk meminta maaf dan kembali padaku? Aku pun memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang dengan semua khayalan itu, dan...

KENAPA SHIGURE?!

Entah cowok menyebalkan itu menyadarinya atau tidak, yang jelas aku sedang memasang ekspresi _shock_ sekarang. Fantasiku berubah 180 derajat. Ayolah, tadi aku membayangkan seorang gadis cantik dengan wajah memelasnya datang menghampiriku dan meminta maaf padaku dan tiba-tiba yang datang adalah seorang cowok bertampang mesum berpakaian setengah telanjang.

"Akira! _Yamete!_"

Entah kenapa tubuhku mengikuti perintahnya. Berhenti. Shigure pun berhasil menghampiriku. Dan entah kenapa lagi, semakin dekat Shigure yang mengekspos tubuhnya itu denganku, jantungku berdetak kencang. Sama seperti perasaanku ketika bersama Yukina.

Bayangan gambar-gambar _shounen-ai_ yang ditunjukkan Mami saat istirahat makan siang tadi mulai memenuhi benakku. Apa yang mereka lakukan saat pasangannya membuka baju seperti Shigure begini.

TIDAK! Tuhan, batinku menjerit. Jangan sampai aku jadi seperti tokoh-tokoh anime yaoi itu!

"_Do.. Dou shita no?!" _ Tanyaku berusaha galak. Padahal aku sedang berusaha menghentikan detak jantung yang makin tak karuan ini!

"_Ano.. _kamu.. Kamu..." Dia menjawabnya tanpa melihat ke arahku sedikitpun. Memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain dan.. dan..

Kalau aku tidak salah lihat, ia berkeringat dingin dan mukanya memerah sampai ke telinganya!

.

.

.

_Shigure no sekai_

"_Ano.. _kamu.. Kamu..."

Bodoh! _Baka Shigure!_ Kenapa kamu malah menghentikan ciumanmu dengan Yukina dan malah mengejar Shimotsuki Akira yang tampak terluka itu?! Peduli amat dengannya, yang penting sudah mendapatkan cinta Yukina, kan?!

Tapi di dalam hatiku mengatakan aku harus mengejarnya dan memberi penjelasan... Memberi penjelasan soal apa? Tidak ada yang harus kujelaskan dan aku juga tidak perlu berkelit soal apapun, kan? Lagipula dia juga bukan siapa-siapa kecuali rival kan? Kenapa aku bertingkah seakan-akan dia adalah pacarku atau semacamnya, orang yang kusuka..

MUSTAHIL. Kamu mikir apa sih, Shigure, ahahaha...! Kamu kan masih normal...

"Apa?!" Sahutan galak Akira menyadarkanku dari perasaan anehku dan menatapku tajam. Tapi, tolong deh, aku tidak salah lihat, kan? Dia menatapku tajam dengan wajah yang sedikit merah! Aku bisa melihatnya sedikit.

Terus, aku harus bilang apa sekarang?

Tidak mungkin aku bilang ke dia kalau aku minta maaf karena telah mencium Yukina dan berkata bahwa yang kusuka itu Cuma dia.. Ya tentu aja mustahil dong Shigure! Ahaha kenapa aku masih mikirin hal aneh ini sih..

Sepertinya ia tak sabar, Akira pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

"_Etto, cho.. chotto mate, Akira!*" _Aku pun berusaha menghentikannya dan meraih pinggangnya.

Jantungku serasa kekurangan darah dan paru-paruku serasa kehilangan berliter-liter udara ketika 'tidak sengaja' memeluknya dari belakang.

Perasaan apa.. ini...

Tubuhnya hangat, mencium aroma tubuhnya membuatku merasa tergelitik. Hidungku membaui surai abu-abunya yang lebat, rasanya tak cukup hanya merasakannya sekali saja. Dan tanpa sadar aku memeluknya makin erat dari belakang.

Pukulan sikut Akira mengakhiri tindakan anehku. Tentu saja aku menjauh. Sakit! Tapi itu menyadarkanku kembali ke dunia normalku. Kulihat ia menggeram, dan mukanya jauh lebih merah lagi dari yang tadi. Marahkah?

"Apa sih maumu?!" Tanya Akira dengan galak. Sial, kenapa aku malah berpikir kalau sedang marah begini dia terlihat imut? Tidak! Tidak! Pikiran ngawur darimana itu...

Sekali lagi, terus aku harus jawab apa?

"Itu.. maksudku... Baju.. Ah iya, baju olahraganya, Akira!" Aku merasa menjadi cowok paling cerdas sedunia. Itu alasan yang paling nyambung kenapa aku ngejar dia.

"Baju.. olahraga...? Jadi kamu mengejarku dan memelukku cuma untuk baju olahragaku?" Sepertinya Akira berusaha memastikan, tapi lebih terdengar seperti protes buatku. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir wajar dong kalo dia nanya kayak gitu! Aku ngapain pake meluk dia, tadi?! Bukan cara yang wajar untuk menghentikan seseorang, kan?!

"Soal itu, aku nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba..." Aku berusaha jujur sambil menyembunyikan wajahku yang memanas (aku yakin wajahku pasti merah banget sekarang) dengan tangan kananku. "Tapi yang jelas aku butuh baju olahragamu, sekarang." Lanjutku, berusaha terdengar senormal mungkin.

"Jadi hanya karena baju olahraga kamu memelukku... " Akira langsung melotot kaget dan menutup mulutnya sehabis mengatakan kalimat bernada kecewa itu. "Bu.. Bukan apa-apa! Maaf aku ngomongnya ngawur!" Ngomong-ngomong, dia sudah melepas tangannya.

Sebentar, apa yang dia katakan tadi seperti dia memiliki ketertarikan kepadaku saja. Ahahaha.. dia terdengar seperti khayalan anehku! Aku menyukainya dan dia juga tertarik kepadaku? Kami mungkin sudah kerasukan arwah!

.

.

.

_Akira no sekai_

Dunia sebentar lagi kiamat.

Karena aku sempat berharap Shigure memelukku karena menyukaiku.

Tuhan.. Lagi-lagi bayangan adegan-adegan dalam gambar-gambar yaoi milik Mami berkelebat dalam ingatanku. Tapi kali ini aku bukannya merasa jijik malah lebih merasa ingin melakukannya, dengan Shigure.

Dunia beberapa jam lagi akan kiamat. Lihat saja.

Aku pun memberikan baju olahraga dengan label nama Shimotsuki Akira kepada Shigure. Dia tidak protes biarpun baju itu ada namanya, dan langsung memakainya saat ini juga. Ya, aku juga akan lebih memilih memakai baju olahraga rivalku saja daripada harus bertelanjang dada ataupun memakai baju seragam basah bekas muntah.

Wait.. Ekspresi Shigure aneh. Dia membaui seragam olahragaku, eh? Dan yang tidak kupercaya itu dia tampak menikmatinya! Aku jadi bergidik jijik melihatnya.

"Kenapa? Baju olahragaku bau?"

Dia salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaanku, "Tidak.. itu.. Eh maksudku, ya! Bau muntah banget ya, seperti kau!" Jawabnya sarkastik. Kembali ke tabiat aslinya dia, sudah kubilang dia menyebalkan.

Seandainya aku punya pasangan laki-laki pun takkan kupilih dia!

.

.

.

"Akira_-kun_! Kamu kemana saja, sih? Lama sekali, tahu!" Protes Mami yang sedang menghadangku di atap sambil berkacak pinggang. Gadis ini berbeda dengan Yukina. Manis banget kalau dia lagi ngambek begini!

Aku pun mencubit kedua pipinya, "Maaf.. Mami, kamu sudah menghabiskan semuanya?" Aku melirik kotak bekal yang sudah kosong dengan tatapan amat sangat bersyukur. Mami melihatku galak dan mengangguk tegas. Wajahnya kok.. agak biru?

"Uhf~! Ga... wat.. sepertinya aku akan.."Aku kenal gejala ini. Dengan sigap aku menggendongnya a la _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke toilet terdekat. Pasti dia mau muntah, mengabiskan makanan abstrak sebanyak itu.

Dan dia muntah sepuas hati di toilet.

"Mami, lain kali kamu mau kuajari masak, **kan**?" Tanyaku dengan penekanan pada kata 'kan'.

"Ha.. Hai.. ueeekhhh..."

CKLEK

"Apa di sini ada orang? Tum.. ben?! Akira?! " Tiba-tiba Yukina masuk ke toilet wanita di dekat atap tempat aku membantu Mami yang sedang muntah. Ah! Pasti dia kaget melihatku berada di toilet wanita!

"_Aaa.. Yukina... Etto.. _aku.. sedang menolong Mami..." Aku berusaha beralasan (tentu kalian tahu kalau aku jujur, kan?) tapi kenapa aku malah jadi gugup begini? Yukina kan jadi ragu karenanya!

"Mami, kamu..." Masih dengan wajah pucat, Mami sudah selesai membereskan muntahnya di wastafel dan menghadap Yukina, yang menatapku tajam, "Kamu.. hamil?"

GUBRAKS!

Udah gitu si Mami malah senyam-senyum gaje terus... mukanya memerah malu, pula...

Manis sih, tapi... "Mami! _Chigau, chigau!*_ Tadi Mami kebanyakan makan bekal terus muntah! Terus aku membawanya ke sini dan... " Aku melirik Mami yang ternyata sedang menatapku dengan muka sedihnya, yang lebih tampak seperti berharap, "Ya.. emmm... Kami belum melakukan hal seperti itu kok, Yukina_-chan_..." Lanjutku sambil tersenyum getir.

Tunggu, kayaknya aku melakukan kesalahan dalam melanjutkan kalimat tadi...?

"Hmmm... Belum, nih?" Tanya Yukina, seperti ingin memancingku megatakan sesuatu, "Belum berarti nanti akan yaa...?" Lanjut Yukina sambil tersenyum menggoda. Arrgh..! Jadi di situ kesalahanku!

Mami menarik-narik ujung seragamku, "Akira-_kun..." _dengan tatapan manja, dan seperti mengharapkan sesuatu. Ia menunjuk Yukina, lalu memandangku lagi. Kurasa ia ingin Yukina keluar? Tapi.. Tapi aku justru sedang senang karena bisa bertemu Yukina tanpa cowok mesum menyebalkan itu...

Yukina sepertinya memahami maksud Mami, "_Souda, gomen ne, Akira-kun*. _Berarti kita sekarang satu sama, ya. Maaf karena aku sudah mengganggu waktu bermesraanmu dengan Mami.." Dia beranjak ke arah pintu lalu membukanya. Aku punya firasat buruk... "_mata ne!*"_

Tuh kaaaann...! Sementara aku melepas kepergian Yukina dengan tampang sangat tidak rela, Mami menahanku, memelukku dari belakang.

Memelukku dari belakang? Tiba-tiba aku teringat tindakan Shigure. Itu baru terjadi beberapa puluh menit lalu, dan aku sudah dipeluk oleh dua orang, dari belakang. Sentuhan Mami tentu saja sangat berbeda dengan sentuhan cowok mesum yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi.. Kenapa sentuhan Shigure justru terasa lebih hangat, dan nyaman?

Beberapa jam lagi menuju kiamat. Silahkan ditunggu.

"Akira _-kun... _Lupakan saja dia..." Aku tersentak mendengar suara sendu Mami dari belakang punggungku. Tidak mungkin Mami membaca pikiran ngawurku, kan?

"Lupakan Yukina_-chan.. .._" Huft.. aku menghela nafas lega... Tapi dia memintaku melupakan Yukina... Itu mustahil...

Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukan Mami sepelan mungkin. Dia mempererat pelukannya. Aku jadi nggak tega menolaknya. Ya ini jugalah yang terjadi padaku saat aku menerimanya menjadi gadisku.

Aku pun memaksa melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku, lalu berbalik menghadapinya. Aku melihat wajahnya, dan diluar dugaanku, dia kuat. Kupikir dia akan menatapku sambil hampir menangis, tapi pada kenyataannya dia malah menatapku tajam. Menunggu jawabanku.

Jawaban yang sebenarnya ya... Kurasa aku tidak bisa melupkan Yukina, Mami. Tapi aku juga tidak sanggup mengatakannya padamu... Jadi.. Kuputuskan untuk mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Aku menyukainya, dengan rasayang tidak sama dengan Yukina, juga Shigure.

Err.. Kenapa muncul nama Shigure?

Mendadak Mami memeluk leherku lalu berjinjit. Mencium bibirku. Aku bersumpah, inilah _first kiss-_ku! Dia menciumku dengan lembut, tapi aku merasakan suatu gejala penolakan dalam diriku. Aku memaksakan diriku untuk menerima, menikmati ciuman Mami yang didambakan setiap cowok di sekolah ini (kecuali Shigure, kurasa). Tapi aku tidak bisa...

Tiba-tiba terbesit dalam benakku, ketakutanku, jangan-jangan ciuman Yukina (kalau bisa kudapatkan sih..) juga akan ditolak oleh tubuhku?

Mami pun melepaskan bibirnya dan menciumku lagi, berkali-kali, sampai dia puas. Dan setiap kali dia menciumku, tetap saja sekuat apapun aku berusaha, aku tetap tidak bisa menerima ciuman Mami. Pun dengan menerima cintanya.

Mami meneteskan air matanya, "Bahkan ketika aku menciummu pun tetap memikirkan Yukina, ya..." dan membuatku tersentak. Dia.. dapat membaca pikiranku? "Kelihatan, tahu.. dari ekspresimu..." Lanjut Mami sambil berusaha tersenyum. Nyatanya, dia tidak berhasil tersenyum.

"Aku cowok yang jahat, ya.."Gumamku sambil melempar senyum getir ke arah Mami. Kami jadi sama-sama melemparkan senyum getir begini. "Kenapa.. Kamu masih mencintai cowok jahat seperti aku? Jadi kamu harus merasakan hal seperti ini dua kali, tahu!" Tegasku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu keras terhadap Mami. Dulu aku yang menyuruh Shigure tegas dan langsung menolak Mami, tapi sekarang malah aku yang mengecewakan Mami.

"Justru karena ini adalah kamu.. Makanya aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, Akira."Mami memelukku lalu terisak, membasahi seragamku.

Untuk beberapa detik, aku membiarkannya dan mengelus-elus rambutnya. Dan aku sadar, apa nggak ada tempat yang lebih bagus lagi selain toilet cewek?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mami. Ini toilet cewek..."

Krek. Kalimatku langsung memutus romantisme itu. Mami pun tertawa-kali ini benar-benar tertawa riang—dan mendorongku keluar toilet cewek, "Tunggu aku, Akira. Jangan biarkan aku kembali ke kelas dengan tampang kucel seperti ini, ya?" Aku paham. Aku menunggunya di luar, dan tidak mendengar isak tangisnya lagi. Dia memang gadis yang kuat.

.

.

.

_Shigure no sekai*_

Kenapa aku memeluknya?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapaaaa?!

"Kitami, bisa kau selesaikan nomor tiga di depan kelas?"

"Kitami?"

"Kitami?!"

PLUK!

Segumpal kertas mengenai lenganku dan aku bisa dengan mudah menebak pelakunya. Yukina, yang sedang komat-kamit membisikkan sesuatu. Hmm? _Sen-sei? Sensei. Ko-ku-ban? Kokuban*_. Hah? Aku refleks melihat ke arah papan tulis dan melihat soal, yang sepertinya harus kukerjakan.

Baru kusadari aku bengong cuma gara-gara mikirin rival cintaku itu, dengan cara yang berbeda.

Oke, tidak sampai satu menit soal-soal aljabar itu kuselesaikan. Ada tujuh soal yang kukerjakan, dari nomor tiga sampai sepuluh. "_Owari*." _Gumamku.

"Kitami.. kamu hanya perlu menjawab soal nomor tiga saja..." Tegur _sensei_ sambil menahan tawanya. Seisi kelas pun menertawakanku. Cih.

Akira memang sangat menyebalkan!

.

.

.

_To be continued_

_A/N :_

_Yaaa~! Atashi wa Yuki-chan desu~! Douzo yoroshiku, minna-sama~!_

_Yuki baru pertama kali nulis fic di fandom Watashi ni XX shinasai! Ini._

_Juga pertama kalinya nulis fic shounen-ai, ihihi..._

_Tapi ya ini bakalan jadi fic shounen-ai pertama dan terakhir Yuki! Janji! Insya allah,_

_Yuki mau tobat dari dunia shounen-ai, tapi enggak dari dunia shoujo-ai!_

_Krik_

_Ahahahaha! Engga deh, enggak. Yuki juga mau tobat dari dunia shoujo-ai.. Nanti Yuki dimarahi Kami-sama, Allah SWT. Yuki pengen jadi anak Rohis yang sejati, (cieee.. padahal isi fic-ficnya.. please deh.. -_-)_

_Selamat menikmati fic Yuki! Ini kamusnya! :_

_Shigure no sekai*__ : Dunia Shigure/Shigure's POV_

_Akira no sekai__* : Dunia Akira/Akira's POV_

_Ho.. Hontou ni gomen nasai, Shigure-kun!* : Sungguh-sungguh maaf, Shigure!_

_Dou shita no?* : Ada apa?_

_I.. iie... Sukoshi, Yamete! Yamete kudasai, Shigure-kun!* : Tt.. tidak.. Tapi, berhenti! Tolong berhenti, Shigure!_

_Nande?* : Kenapa?_

_Akiru, akiru!* : Bosan, bosan!_

_NANI?!* : APA?!_

_Chigau, chigau!* : Tidak, tidak!_

_Cho.. chotto mate... Akira!* : Tu.. Tunggu.. Akira!_

_Souda, gomen ne, Akira-kun* : Oh iya, maaf ya, Akira_

_Mata ne!* : Sampai jumpa!_

_Kokuban* : Papan tulis_

_Owari* : Selesai._

_Jangan lupa review__n__ya, minna-sama? ;))_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

**Ema Toyama**

Rated :

**T+**

Genre :

**School-Life, Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

Main chara :

**Kitami Shigure, Shimotsuki Akira, Himuro Yukina, Mizuno Mami**

**Warning** :

**SHOUNEN-AI, OOC **(buat jaga-jaga :P)**, Judul mainstream, ga terlalu cocok sama ceritanya, ya? Mungkin bakalan banyak adegan yang rada menjurus-menjurus, ehehe.**

_Watashi ni XX shinasai fanfict_

_Sasaki Yuki present :_

_Romance__Between__Me__and__My Rival_

_Part.2__ : __Shigure__ no Kokoro*_

_Akira no Sekai_

Aku dan Mami putus.

Sejak dua hari lalu, hubungan kami merenggang, dan kurasa.. Memang sudah waktunya untuk putus? Karena aku tidak menyukainya.

Meskipun belum resmi, tapi atmosfir di antara kami kentara sekali. Mami sepertinya langsung paham kalau ini artinya kami berdua putus. Tapi kami masih sering bersama-sama, makan bekal bersama, pergi-pulang ke sekolah bersama (yang ini karena sejak Yukina pacaran sama cowok mesum nyebelin itu ia jadi pergi dan pulang bareng Shigure), bahkan berjalan di koridor saja bersama-sama. Sama seperti saat kami masih pacaran dulu.

Oh iya, saat mengetahui bahwa Aku dan Mami putus, Yukina-dan cowok mesum menyebalkan itu- menginterogasiku. Kenapa? Tidak suka? Aku tidak masalah soal Yukina, tapi Shigure memarahiku karena membuat Mami menangis, seakan ia adalah pacarnya.

Bagaimana kalau kau ambil Mami saja dan biarkan Yukina untukku, mesum?

Aneh juga sih, Yukina bisa sebegitu khawatir sama mantan rivalnya. Mami sendiri kaget akan hal itu, tapi pada dasarnya Mami memang suka diperhatikan, jadi... Biarlah.

Dan... Hari ini Mami sakit lagi. Aku akan menjenguknya sepulang sekolah! Dia pasti akan senang!-Yah, sekarang aku sudah menganggapnya seperti sahabat? Yang berisik- Tapi Mami yang tidak masuk bikin sepi juga, sih. Satu hari tidak masalah, kan? Toh ini juga cuma berarti Akira akan kembali pada rutinitas kesehariannya. Tanpa Yukina, sih.

Lalu tiba-tiba kedua orang itu lewat, dengan mesranya. Panjang umur. Yukina sedang memeluk lengan Shigure dengan manja, tapi Shigure malah terlihat bosan. Kalau boleh OOC, aku pasti akan segera mencabuti rambut Shigure sekarang juga. Hei, cewek secantik itu sedang memelukmu dan kau terlihat bosan? Menyebalkan. Kenapa bukan aku saja yang kau peluk, Yukina?

Ketika aku sebisa mungkin berusaha mengabaikan mereka, Shigure malah sengaja berpapasan denganku. Mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telingaku, lalu berbisik "UKS. Pulang sekolah, oke?"

Tunggu.. Dia mengajak bertemu?

Aku segera membalikkan badanku dan memandangnya dengan tatapan sedikit tidak percaya.

Bagaimana tidak? Hanya dengan membisikkan sesuatu saja, Shigure bisa membuat wajahku memerah begini!

.

.

.

_Shigure no Sekai_

Akira dan Mami putus.

Hmm? Tampaknya hal ini bakalan jadi TTWW di twitter, karena hampir semua orang membicarakannya. Siapa tidak kenal Mami? Siapa yang tidak menyukai Mami? Aku. Ya itu betul, tapi rupanya telah bertambah seorang lagi. Mantan pacar Mami, Shimotsuki Akira.

Kelihatan banget sebenarnya kalau Akira memang tidak menyukai Mami secara khusus. Dan juga sangat kelihatan banget kalau cowok _tsundere_ itu mengincar Yukina, pacarku. Aku kesal, dan marah karena Akira masih menyukai pacar tersayang yang kudapat dengan susah payah. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa sih.

Apa karena aku sudah mulai menyadari bahwa menyukai seseorang itu adalah hak dan tidak boleh dilarang-larang? Enggak ah.

Apa karena aku sudah merasa menang dari rivalku itu, melihat Yukina yang terlihat benar-benar mencintainya? Itu bener banget, tapi bukan itu yang utama kayaknya.

Apa karena selama ini usaha Akira ngegaet Yukina itu _useless_? Itu sih deritanya Akira.

Oh iya, kemarin Mami datang ke rumahku sambil berurai air mata. Nangis. Pas Yukina juga lagi di rumahku, pula. Jadilah kami berdua menghiburnya. Kami berdua? Ya itu nggak salah, kok. Aku juga bingung kenapa Yukina bisa tiba-tiba begitu _care_ sama mantan rivalnya?

Ngomong-ngomong, itu yang terjadi padaku dan Akira.

Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa, emm... Akira itu jadi agak spesial. Nggak ngerti deh, kenapa. Yang jelas kalau melihat dia rasanya aku ingin dekat-dekat dengannya. Apalagi kalau sudah diperhatikan begitu dia akan memalingkan muka. Bersyukurlah aku bisa menahan nafsuku. Aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya saat itu juga!

Tidak normal? Oke, aku akui itu. Tapi perasaan yang kayak begini nggak mengenal _gender_ ya? Harap maklum!

Lalu.. Dulu aku senang banget kalau Yukina mulai mencurahkan perhatiannya padaku. Sekarang? Begitu semua perhatiannya hanya ditujukan untukku, begitu ia menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya untukku, aku malah jadi tidak tertarik dengan dirinya. Oh ayolah, aku malah tidak tertarik dengan tawaran seks yang ia janjikan padaku. Selalu kutolak. Dia berpikir terlalu jauh! Aku juga sadar kalau kami masih SMP, lima belas tahun, ya! Apa aku selalu mengajarkan yang aneh-aneh saat misi kita dulu?

Cewek cantik lewat, beralih ke cowok _tsundere_ yang tidak bisa lepas dari benakku. Shimotsuki Akira. Salahkan dia jika aku jatuh hati padanya, karena dia terlalu _tsundere_.

Aku memutuskan untuk menyerah pada perang batin, dan menerima keadaan bahwa aku sedang kasmaran. Dengan seorang cowok.

Bukan Shigure namanya kalau tidak bertindak!

.

.

.

_Akira no Sekai_

Halo, namaku Akira Shimotsuki dan sekarang aku lagi bengong di UKS.

Heeei! Kemana sih itu cowok mesum yang memanggilku ke sini?! Aku juga gak tau sih kenapa aku malah nurut-nurut aja sama dia dan dateng ke UKS. Mungkin karena sebenarnya aku penasaran dia mau ngapain. Mungkin ngomongin Yukina, dan mungkin dia udah ga suka lagi sama Yukina, jadi aku bisa berusaha mendapatkan Yukina kembali di sisiku.

Aku cuma bisa bilang amin.

Tapi, kalo liat-liat jam... Erh, ternyata aku udah nunggu satu jam! Jangan-jangan itu anak iseng? Aaargh! Padahal kan hari ini ada banyak PR yang harus dikumpulkan besok!

"_UKS. Pulang sekolah, oke?"_

Yah, mengingat kalimat Shigure tadi membuat wajahku memanas. Uh, sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku ini, sih? Apa aku sakit? Hmm.. Mau minta tolong guru pembimbingnya pun nggak ada. Tapi, cuma saat mengingat Shigure aja kadang-kadang jantungku bisa berdetak lebih cepat atau wajahku memanas begini. Bala emang, dia. Tapi.. Kenapa aku tetap menunggunya...?

Sekalian ngerjain PR yang paling gampang aja dulu deh, Sosiologi.

Tunggu... Oh iya, buku paket sosiologinya gak ada. Hari ini aku sengaja menaruhnya di laci mejaku dan lupa kalau ada PR untuk besok. Huft... Aku ini memang ceroboh. Tapi.. Nanti aja deh. Kalo aku pergi sekarang, nanti Shigure malah nggak bisa menemukanku di sini. Lagipula masih ada banyak PR yang bisa dikerjakan sekarang.

...

Tiba-tiba perasaanku mengatakan sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas, mengambil buku sosiologi itu. Apa sih, perasaanku akhir-akhir ini suka nggak jelas deh. Tapi kali ini kuat banget, dan rasanya aku mungkin benar-benar harus ke kelas.

Mungkin kalo aku ngambilnya nanti, malah jadi lupa dan nggak ngerjain PR besok? Bisa jadi. Dengan asumsi seperti itu, aku pun pergi meninggalkan UKS. Kutinggalkan tasku di situ (semoga Shigure bisa mengenali tasku) dan bergegas pergi ke kelasku.

Semakin lama, kayaknya aku semakin nggak enak deketin ruang kelasku. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan di kelas. Tapi, perasaanku mengatakan aku harus melihatnya. Apa aku ketempelan atau diikuti makhluk halus? Enggak ah kayaknya. Soalnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan sesuatu soal hal-hal seperti itu.

Sampailah aku di depan pintu kelasku, dan langsung saja kubuka, untuk menghindari perasaan-perasaan tidak enak itu.

Shigure lagi di pojokan ruang kelas sama Yukina. Salah, lebih tepatnya Yukina yang di pojokan ruang kelas sama Shigure. Yukina yang menutupi Shigure. Yukina yang... menyerang...? Lagi ngapain mereka?!

Yukina kaget lalu berbalik dan aku melihatnya dalam keadaan... em... kancing bajunya terbuka semua.. bra-nya juga gak dipakai.. jadi... taulah. Dan dia gak pake rok. Untung bajunya agak panjang, jadi menutupiku. Tapi terbuka untuk Shigure. Bener-bener siap beraksi. Sementara Shigure sendiri agak berantakan. Kancing baju atasnya terbuka, tapi masih agak rapi. Dasinya nggak terlihat di mana dan.. Aku nggak bisa lihat resletingnya kebuka apa nggak?

Tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas beberapa _kiss mark _di tubuh Shigure.

Ganggu ya? Heh,tau gitu aku gak ke sini deh.

Aku melupakan soal sosiologi dan melesat pergi seperti roket. Seperti di sinetron-sinetron, Shigure berteriak panik memanggilku. Tapi, sayangnya aku bukan wanita seperti di sinetron dan aku tidak berhenti untuk mendengarkan Shigure. Lagian Shigure juga nggak ngejar. Apanya yang UKS? Pengen banget ke-gap ya pas lagi begituan. Sialan banget tuh anak.

Kenapa? Aku OOC? Kalau berhadapan dengan cowok mesum itu memang aku bisa jadi OOC begini. Menyebalkan.

Terus kenapa air mata udah siap mengalir dari pelupuk mataku?

.

.

.

_Shigure__no__sekai_

Ya, aku memang bilang kalau aku akan bertindak.

Tapi kenapa malah aku yang diserang duluan sama Yukina?!

Kayaknya perkembangan pengetahuannya tentang cinta sudah meluas lebih dari yang kuajarkan. Tapi aku nggak menginginkan ini. Oh ayolah, sejak kapan Yukina tidak membuatku bernafsu begini..? Justru dulu inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu darinya. Saat datang waktunya, malah tidak bisa kunikmati.

Kenapa dia harus _action _saat aku sudah membuat janji dengan Akira? Gimana kalau cowok itu menungguku sejak tadi?

Iya, aku tahu ini cinta terlarang. Tidak normal. Tapi saat jatuh cinta pasti nggak akan peduli apapun. Khusus buatku, mungkin, aku juga gak peduli gender, haha.

Tapi tetep aja yah, yang namanya dapet tawaran begini susah ditolak. Buktinya aku diem aja nih nggak bisa gerak. Bingung. Yukina terus maju dan makin ekstrim, tapi... Waduh, harus gimana nihh?

Heh, _baka _Shigure. Tuh kan Akira malah nyusul ke sini! Gawat! Posisiku dengan Yukina lagi bahaya banget nih! Aku kaget dan langsung pucat pasi. Apa.. yang akan kau lakukan, Akira?

_Well, _Akira pergi meninggalkanku dengan wajah seakan tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya itu nyata. Akh, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Aku pun merapikan kembali bajuku dan pergi menyusulnya, untuk menjelaskan semua, iya, semuanya, yang terjadi. Mungkin dia mengharapkan Yukina yang akan datang padanya, minta maaf, lalu menjelaskan kalau semuanya tidak benar. Biar aku tahu bukan aku yang diharapkannya untuk datang, tapi aku tidak menghentikan diriku untuk menghampirinya.

Perasaan baru beberapa hari yang lalu deh aku bilang kalau aku benci sama dia. Nasihat dari Shigure, jangan membenci orang terlalu berlebihan. Nanti pasti kalian bakal suka. Itu terjadi padaku dan sebagian besar orang.

"Akira!" Aku pun menangkap lengan kirinya dari belakang. Sepertinya dia kaget karena aku mengejarnya dari belakang. Baiklah, aku sudah bersiap dengan kenyataan bahwa dia ini sangat mengharapkan Yukina kok.

"Apa? Ngapain kamu sih?" Akira merengut sambil melepaskan tanganku dari lengannya. Tapi, aku tidak mau mengikuti keinginannya. Aku pun menggenggam tangannya erat dan menatapnya tajam. Harus Shigure. Harus sekarang.

"Aku suka,"

"He?" Akira tampak bingung. Yap, dia memang imut pas saat ini tapi dia mau membuatku mengulang saat aku hampir mati malu begini? Cih, tidak tahu apa kalau menyatakan cinta itu mendebarkan?

"Aku suka,"

"S.. siapa?" Akira tampak ngeri melihatku seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipinya saat dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku ini.

" , aku suka kamu." Lanjutku yang berusaha tampak tenang, meskipun wajahku sudah panas begini karena malu. Akira pun membelalak kaget dan yap dia kelihatan sangat malu, dan manis.

Akira melepaskan tanganku, "Kamu gila? Kamu sudah mendapatkan Yukina dan sekarang.. Menyukaiku? Nggak lucu, tau." Bentak Akira yang kelihatan sangat marah, sekarang.

Tapi, aku nggak sedang melawak!

"Aku serius. Entah kenapa aku menyukaimu. Menyukai Shimotsuki Akira. Bahkan... lebih dari Yukina..." Aku pun menunduk saking malunya. Siaaal... hancur deh _image cool-_ku. Akira sekarang sudah tampak agak sedikit tenang dan menatapku dingin. Uh!

"Kamu bilang tadi entah kenapa? Hei, jangan-jangan kamu berbuat begini untuk menyenangkan Mami, ya? Dia kan _fujoshi_. Jadi objeknya adalah aku dan kamu? Huh, jangan mimpi, Shigure. " Tanggapnya dengan dingin. Eh, dia jadi seperti ratu es.

"Bukan. Ini murni perasaanku, tahu! Hei! Orang udah susah-susah menyatakan cinta malah kamu tanggapi dan kamu tuduh macam-macam begitu? Bukannya kamu tahu sendiri kan rasanya seperti it..." Belum selesai aku melontarkan protesku, Tiba-tiba Akira melesat ke arahku dan berbisik tepat di telingaku, "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan pernah menerimamu kalau kamu nggak jelas begitu." Nadanya dingin dan menusuk, membuatku takut dan berpikir ulang.

Tapi.. ketika nafasnya menerpa telingaku...

Tanpa pikir panjang, kutarik kembali lengannya dan kucium bibirnya.

.

.

.

_Akira no sekai_

WHAT THE...

_OK, guys. I'm wordless. _Kehilangan kata-kata untuk diucapkan.

Dia... dia... (kau tahu siapa 'dia' itu kan) dia... mencium bibirku.

Rasanya seperti tiba-tiba ada listrik yang menyengat tubuhku. _Kami-sama... _Ini bahkan lebih.. menyenangkan jika dibandingkan dengan ciuman sama Mami. JANGAN TANYA AKU. AKU JUGA GAK NGERTI KENAPA. Bibirnya lembut, dan dia melakukannya dengan lembut. Bodohnya aku, aku malah diam saja dan menikmatinya.

Uh! Tiba-tiba dia mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Otomatis, _saliva_-ku dan _saliva _miliknya bercampur dalam mulutku dan mengakibatkan sensasi tersendiri. Ah, uh, dia mulai menjelajahi rongga mulutku. Ini.. ini... uh.. terasa nikmat. Apakah Yukina juga pernah merasakan rasa ini dari Shigure?

Kata itu memutus kenikmatan sesaat ini. Yukina. Dengan segera aku melepaskan bibirku dan pergi meninggalkan Shigure begitu saja. Nggak, aku nggak peduli sama dia. Jelas kan dia itu pasti cuma mau memanfaatkanku aja. Dia kan orang mesum yang nggak peduli sama gender. Binal. Ih. Buktinya, ciumannya profesional banget ya. DAN AKU MENIKMATINYA PULA. Itu yang paling parah.

Terus, di dunia ini itu banyak banget ya hal yang tidak masuk akal. Nah, diantara banyak itu bertambah satu lagi, Shigure.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah, mau ngerjain PR. Iya, ini udah malem teman-teman. Aku mau ngerjain PR Sosiologi (yang lainnya baru saja kuselesaikan tadi) dan KEINGET LAGI RASANYA. Aku banyak pake capslock? Biarin. Kesel sih. Gara-gara dia aku jadi nggak bisa berhenti mikirin ciuman tadi. Kalo aku cewek mungkin bakal langsung jatuh ke tangannya kali ya, haha. Beruntunglah aku terlahir sebagai laki-laki. Tapi... Eh, aku sering banget megangin bibir yah hari ini, hahaha! Tau aahh! Pergi jauh-jauh sanaaaa! Shigure!

BUAK

"Ha.. Halo.. ehehe..." Tiba-tiba Yukina muncul di hadapanku sambil menyengir. Kaget? Tentu saja. Oke, kupersilahkan dia masuk ke kamarku dan ia pun duduk di atas kasurku sementara aku duduk di kursi meja belajar yang sudah kudekatkan ke Yukina agar kami bisa mengobrol.

"Ja..Jadi ada apa, Yukina?" Tanyaku agak gugup mengingat pertemuan terakhir aku dan Yukina tadi sore. Yukina menunduk, sepertinya merasa bersalah, dan menatapku dengan sesal, "Maaf ya Akira. Aku nggak nyangka kamu bakalan lihat. Nggak, kamu gak ganggu kok... Lagian kita belum ngapa-ngapain.." Jelas Yukina sambil terus menunduk. Tampaknya ia sedih mengucapkan kalau dia belum berbuat apa-apa.

Aku pun mengelus rambutnya (dan membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ke arahku) dengan tersenyum, "Memang belum waktunya kan, Yukina? Mungkin dia ingin menjaga kamu," Aku pun memberikan nasihat dengan cerdasnya. Masa iya aku bilang ke dia kalo Shigure gak mau gara-gara suka sama aku? Gak lah ya!

"Tapi aku.. mau... " Yukina pun sedikit terisak, "Dan kayaknya dia sedang menyukai seseorang deh... Apa karena itu, ya?" Tanya Yukina sambil menatapku dengan berkaca-kaca. GLEK. Insting wanita memang hebat. Tapi, Yukina yang seperti ini lagi manis banget... Benar-benar menggoda dan.. ya.. dia seperti biasa. Memakai baju piyamanya yang kepanjangan sampai setengah paha dan... oh ya dia pikir itu cukup untuk tidur jadi tahu lah ya dia nggak pakai celana panjang piyamanya.

"Kamu mau tidur di sini, Yukina?" Tanyaku sambil bangkit dari kursi dan menutup pintu kamarku. Aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini. Dan kenapa Yukina bisa masuk begitu saja karena aku memberikan kunci pintu masuk padanya.

Aku menghampirinya perlahan, "Iyaaa... Aku lagi kangen sama Akira, nih. Kita kan udah lama nggak bareng! Aku juga mau banyak ceri.. ta..." lalu melesat dengan cepat ke arah Yukina sambil melempar kunci kamar ke sembarang arah. Aku pun menerjangnya, membuatnya berbaring di kasurku, dan menahan kedua tangannya. Aku menatap kedua matanya dengan sedih, "Aku mencintaimu Yukina..." Bisikku pelan. Jarak wajah kami berdua benar-benar sangat tipis.

Aku sudah bersiap untuk mencium Yukina ketika tiba-tiba air mata Yukina perlahan mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, "Aku mencintai Shigure... Dia harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Shigure, Akira..." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, namun ia terus mengalirkan air mata. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti ini. Aku pun bangkit dan mengambil tissue di meja belajarku. Kuusap air mata Yukina yang masih terbaring di kasurku. Dia berterima kasih padaku setelah air matanya terhapus, namun aku tidak bisa memberikan senyum kepadanya...

Aku pun berbaring di sebelah Yukina dan memaksanya untuk berhadapan denganku. Kulepas kacamatanya lalu kutatap matanya dalam-dalam. Tidak adakah celah untukku masuk ke dalam hatimu, Yukina?

.

.

.

_Shigure no sekai_

Akhirnya...

Malam ini aku merasa benar-benar lega karena sudah menyatakan perasaanku kepada cowok itu. Akira.

Reaksi yang kudapat memang bukan yang kuharapkan tapi... Ya itu reaksi yang paling wajar. Justru nggak asyik kalau tiba-tiba dia mengatakan suka padaku juga, terus kami pacaran. Malah aneh rasanya.

"Shigure~ Ini ada Mami datang!"

GLEK.

Ada angin apa Mami datang ke rumahku? Seingatku sejak dia menembakku dia selalu menghindariku,walaupun sudah pacaran dengan Akira, tapi sekarang dia malah menemuiku.

"_Kamu bilang tadi entah kenapa? Hei, jangan-jangan kamu berbuat begini untuk menyenangkan Mami, ya? Dia kan fujoshi. Jadi objeknya adalah aku dan kamu? Huh, jangan mimpi, Shigure. "_

Teringat kata-kata Akira yang tadi... Mami _fujoshi? _Serius tuh?

"Shigure, aku masuk ke kamarmu, ya." Mami melenggang masuk ke kamarku dengan santai. Tampaknya di antara kami tidak ada kecanggungan lagi. Hmm.. Semoga.

"_Konbanwa, _Mami. _Doushite desu ka?—_Ada apa?" Aku mempersilakan Mami duduk di kursi belajarku. Dia tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

"Aku cuma kangen sama kamu. Udah lama kita nggak ngobrol begini di kamarmu, ehehe.." Mami cengengesan.

Tapi sehabis itu tak satupun dari kami memecah kesunyian. _Suddenly awkward moment._

"_Ano.."_

"_Etto.."_

Hm. Kami malah memulai pembicaraan bersamaan.

"Mami, kamu duluan aja, nggak apa-apa." Aku mempersilakan Mami untuk bercerita duluan.

"Emm.. Shigure.. Sebenarnya aku agak ragu juga buat mengatakan hal ini... Emm.. Kamu pasti bakalan nganggep aku aneh banget tapi... Aku harus mengatakannya!" Mami membulatkan tekad.

"Kalau begitu, katakanlah."

"Shi.. Shigure.. Ma.. Mau nggak kamu.. pacaran..."

EH? Mami nembak aku lagi? Bukankah dia tahu kalau aku adalah pacar Yukina dan bukankah dia juga baru saja putus dengan Akira? Masa balik lagi suka sama aku, sih?

"Sama Akira..."

Krik

"Hah?"

Krik

"Ehehe.."

Krik

"Seriusan tuh Mami?! Kamu nyuruh aku pacaran sama Akira?!"

Emm...

Itu _awkward_. _Totally awkward._

Tapi, aku senang sih.

"I.. iya! Itu..! Abisnya aku gak akan ngebiarin Akira pacaran sama Yukina lagi! Nggak! Akira itu punyaku!"

Mami _yandere _mode : on.

"Kalau Akira itu milik kamu kenapa kamu nyuruh aku yang pacaran sama Akira?"

Mami menyeringai senang.

"Kalo Shigure si nggak papa~ Emm... Sebenarnya belakangan ini aku suka nge -_ships _kalian sih. Hehehe... pokoknya aku OTP ShigureAkira! Yosh!"

Biarpun aku nggak ngerti apa yang diucapkan Mami, tapi aku rasa dia sengaja ingin membuatku berpasangan dengan Akira.

"Sebenarnya, Mami..." Mami mendengarkanku dengan binar-binar di matanya, "Aku tadi siang bilang suka sama Akira."

Mami membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin, "HAH?!"

"Dan... Aku menciumnya."

Mata Mami membulat tidak percaya, lalu tiba-tiba ia memelukku.

"Ternyata Shigure benar-benar suka sama Akira~?"

Pip.

Uh? Bunyi apa itu?

"Horeee~~~ Aku sayang Shigure, aku sayang Shigure, aku sayang kamu, Shigure~!"

Rupanya ia terlalu girang mengetahui hal ini. Dasar Mami, sudah kuduga dia pasti memasangkanku dengan Akira, ya, apalagi dia _fujoshi, _ingat?

"_**Shigure? It.. Itu suara Mami?"**_

DEG!

Bukannya itu suara Yukina? Kok suaranya seperti dari mesin?

_Pip._

Suara itu... jangan-jangan dari...

Aku mengambil ponselku yang kuletakkan di sakuku. Ternyata benar! Tanpa sengaja saat Mami memelukku, tombol 1 terpencet dan menelpon Yukina! Dan sejak bunyi pip itu terdengar.. saat Mami bilang sayang padaku, kan?

"T.. Tunggu Yukina! Jangan tutup teleponnya dulu! Ini cuma.. " Mmm.. Gak mungkin aku bilang Mami kesenangan gara-gara mendengar aku mencium Akira, kan? "Salah paham.. Emm.. Si Mami lagi mai ke rumahku ya terus terus itu dia kesenangan jadi... Iya! Dia lagi..."

"_**Yukina? Kamu kenapa diam saja? Shigure sedang apa dengan Mami?"**_

Suara itu... Akira!

"_**Jangan-jangan... cowok itu..." **_Akira terdengar marah. _**"Berikan aku ponselmu, Yukina!"**_

"Ak.. Akira! Tunggu.. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dulu! Kami cuma.. cuma.."

"_**Dasar pembohong. Pervert."**_

JGER! Nusuk banget ucapannya.

"Aku.. Tidak melakukan apapun dengan Mami, Akira! Dia cuma sedang curhat padaku dan saking senangnya dia berbicara seperti itu.. Kau tahu kan dia sangat menyukaimu, Akira.. Dia.."

"_**Padahal.. Baru tadi siang kamu bilang kamu menyukaiku.. Kamu menciumku.. Tapi sekarang..."**_

Dia diam sejenak.

"_**Baru saja aku mulai menyukaimu..."**_

Eh?

.

.

.

Kamus :D

_Shigure no Kokoro :_ Perasaan Shigure.

_Konbanwa : _Selamat malam.

Itu aja sih ._.

A/N

Maaf ya, minasan~ Aku update-nya lama banget, hehehe. Banyak nih fic yang belum dilanjutin, sementara ide mengalir deras sederas ujan yang mengguyur kota Bogor (?)

Hehehe.

Semoga chapter setelahnyanya bisa update lebih cepat lagi~

Jangan lupa, _ w~_


End file.
